zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flower Power
(This is my first fan-fic on here) Characters Judy Wilde-Hopps (Female Bunny) Nick Wilde-Hopps (Male Fox) Violet Wilde-Hopps (Female Fox-Bunny breed) Cooper WIlde-Hopps (Male Racoon) Peter Summers (Male Peashooter) Sarah Summers (Female Sunflower) Sam Summers (Female Fire Peashooter) Dr. Zomboss (Leader of the Zombies) Tugboat (Zomboss lackey) Frogpants (Zomboss lackey) Nigel Blimpbottom (Zomboss Lackey) Premise The Hopps-Wilde family and the Summers family are off to the new Plant-o-rama Amusement Park for fun. Unfortunately for them, it is a trap made by Zomboss to kidnapped the children. But things go wrong for both the living and fun-dead.... Story Saturday Morning in the Hopps-Wilde household. Judy was cooking breakfeast for the family when the doorbell rang... (Ding-Dong) Judy: I wonder who could that be? (Opens front door) Sarah: WAZZUP! Judy: Oh, Hey Sarah! What's up? Sarah: Nothing, just came by to tell you about the new amusement park that they opened today. Judy: Amusement Park?? Sarah: Yeah, it's just around the corner of Grain Street. Judy: Hmmmm... Sarah: What? Judy: Never had heard of it before... Sarah: It's might be new. Anyway, We're going there later. Wanna Join? Judy: Well, Okay. It's Saturday anyways... Sarah: Great, See you later!! Judy: See Ya! Later... Sarah: Welp, here we are! Peter: "Plant-o-rama"... Sounds nice... Violet: WOW. This place is epic! Cooper: Seems cool enough. :D Nick: Let's go to the Admission Stand. Everyone goes to the Admission Stand Peter: Excuse me, Sir, can we get tickets to enter? Booth Guy: Sure! Today's opening day and you're the first visitors here, so the admission is free. Sarah: Yeees! Free rides! Judy: Hmmm... Booth Guy: Umm... is anything the matter? Judy: Your voice sounds familiar... Sarah: (Grabs Judy) C'mon, we have to go on the rides! Judy: (being dragged away) Hey! Booth Guy: That was close... (Slinks away) At the center of the park... Nick: Alright, where should we go? Violet: Can me, Cooper, and Sam go to the Arcade, Mommy? Judy: Yes, just be careful, kids. Nick: Don't talk to strangers, Squeakers. Cooper: Bye! (the kids walk to the Arcade section) Sarah: Alright, Me and Pete are going on the Shrieking Shroom roller-coaster! Peter: WAIT, WHAT!? 0-0 Sarah: C'mon Pete, don't be such a wuzz! Peter: Err, I'm not I just h-have m-m-motion s-sickness... Sarah: (Picks up Peter) C'mon, let's go. /:\ Peter: AHHHHH NO! oOo (Sarah carries Peter away to the roller-coaster) Judy: ..... Nick: ..... Judy: Want to go on the Tunnel of Love? Nick: (Blushes) Uhh... Sure. (The couple leave off to the Tunnel of Love, unknown that they are being watched...) In an underground base underneath the Plant-o-rama... Zomboss: Ahh, Yes! They have Split up. Just like I would suspected! Nigel: So, what does that mean boss? Zomboss: WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO MY PLANS, EARLIER?!?! D:< Nigel: No, I was in the bathroom... Zomboss: Oh, right... (sigh) Well here's the plan. We lure the two families to the "Plant-o-Rama", we capture them one-by-one, search their memories for the Leaf Stone's secret location, then, after we retrieve it, we will harness it's ultimate power and take over Zootopia!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! HA! HA! ha. Nigel: Oh, Okay, but what question tho. Zomboss: What?? Nigel: What is the gem stone? Zomboss: (FACE-PALM) TBC Category:Crossover stories Category:Adventure Category:Zombie AU